Hightopp's Hats
by Ridere
Summary: Alice is finally back from her adventure in China and ready to return home. Then she spots Abosolem and can't help but follow him to a rather curious hat shop.


**When I was watching the movie, I made up this scene in my head and was really hoping something along these lines would happen at the end or even after the credits as a hidden scene. Watched through all the credits, there was only a Disney logo at the very end ****. **

**On the other hand, during the credits I saw that there was a guy called Michael M Jackson (it may have been a different letter then M, but I forgot). It made me laugh, and think that if they didn't put the M somebody would have thought Michael Jackson had risen from the grave. **

Hightopp's Hats

As the ship, Wonder, finally pulled into the harbor and begun readying itself for passengers to disembark, Alice couldn't help sighing in relief. Her time in China had not been pleasant. Sure it had been fun at first, seeing the tourist attractions and trying new foods, however, that eventually lead to business meetings. The meetings were fine in general, a little politics and normal business talk. That its self didn't both her one bit, it was the fact that few of the Chinese business men could talk fluent English that caused her mood to sour, and she hated not knowing what others were saying, right in front of her at that too. On top of that, the traveling time was quite lengthy, causing her to think of home very often and Underland even more frequently.

Alice sighed again. She couldn't allow her mind to wander there, she had business to think about and had already had breakfast with a side of six impossible things, but she couldn't help it. Her mind kept going back to that strange world, especially to one particular hatter. Alice quickly shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. It was no use thinking this now, she wouldn't be able to go back any time soon, after all she was now a respected business woman, a bit kooky, but still respected.

She switched her attention to the harbor, drinking in the familiar sight. It seemed like just yesterday she left for China, but in reality it had been a little over a year. She remembered her family, fairing goodbye on the same rickety dock that stood below and her meeting with Absolem in his beautiful new form. This time the dock was empty. Her return had been kept a secret, after all who doesn't like a good surprise.

Alice smiled to herself as she thought of what her family's faces would be. Her sister would probably be the first to burst into tears and embrace her like a bear, while her mother cried silently, smiling the entire time as she also embraced Alice. This thought made Alice even more eager to head home, to leave the salty air for the slight breeze of home. Thus, she naturally ran across the board to the harbor, though she did make arrangements for her luggage first.

She ran quickly out of the harbor and into town, gathering many dirty faces as she pushed and shoved her way through the crowd no doubt, but when she did reach town, she stopped. She didn't know the way. Considering this for a while, Alice simply decided to hire a horse drawn carriage to take her home. She stepped forward, about to call to the nearest one, when a dazzling blue butterfly flew into her sight.

"Absolem!" Alice shouted, amazement showing clearly on her face, yet despite her call the butterfly took no heed and continued on his way. Alice glanced at the coach once, and feeling no regret ran after the blue butterfly. She'd apologize to her family for being late for their own surprise later.

Running down allies and unfamiliar cobbled roads, Alice chased after Absolem, who was quite fast compared to his previous caterpillar form. She chased him all the way to the town square, where he curiously stopped and perched himself in front of an even more curious hat shop. There she also paused, staring at the many intriguing designs of hats in every size and color, some she'd never seen before in her life.

"Hightopp's Hats" she whispered aloud, racking her brain for where she'd heard that name before. No image came to mind, besides a rather mad man. She waved that idea away, he was in Underland, no way could he have made his way here.

She began to turn to leave, but her curiosity got the best of her. She looked over the little shop once more and approached the door. Grabbing the handle, it pulled open with a ring.

Inside the shop, it was a chaotic mess of hats of every shape and size, colors and patterns, anything you could have wished for in a hat store, though a little less organized, and in the middle of the mess stood a very particular man, the Mad Hatter, to be exact.

Hearing the ring of the bell attached to the door, Tarrant looked up, and seeing Alice there, broke out into a large grin. Alice herself couldn't help grinning in return.

"Ah, you're absolutely Alice." At these words Alice couldn't help giggling a bit.

"And you, yourself are completely bonkers," she paused for a second, her smile faltering in confusion, "But, how could you be here, hatter?"

The Hatter also paused, regarding how he should answer, then stopped. What was the use of regarding, he should just say it.

"Unlike a clumsy little girl I know," his eyes sparkled as he joked," I happen to be an excellent climber and a rabbit hole just happens to be a perfect place to climb."

"Well then, how'd you find me and how'd you know I'd return"? Alice asked, quite puzzled.

"Dear Alice, didn't you know? I'm blessed with an excellent sense of direction and socializing skills even greater than a king. I gathered a little money, started a shop and awaited the fair warriors return home." He bowed in an exaggerated motion and Alice stood shocked, surprised at the hatters great feats and then realized she was blushing. She quickly asked another question, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"Won't you be needed in Underland? Won't you be missed?"

"Of course I'll be missed! I'm practically missing myself already!" He swept his arms to cover his eyes and began to fake cry uncontrollably. A few seconds later he continued, quite chipper too. "However, I will continue visit whenever I can, and Chess is quite the messenger." He paused a few seconds, smiling the whole time, to let Alice absorb the information before he continued.

"Also, the White Queen's head is oh so small and she already has a crown, no need for a hat. It got rather boring in her court," The hatter sighed glumly, before continuing again, happier now, "so, I came to see Alice! She on the other hand would look lovely in a hat!" Alice again, couldn't help but blush and stumble on her word.

"So…So you, you're staying?" she asked uncertainly. Tarrant blinked in surprise at her question.

"Why of course! Why would I come here to leave?" He walked up to her, and whispered in her ear. "Mallymkun's a little jealous of you, y'know?" Alice giggled at his words and watched as the hatter kneeled before her, hand over his heart.

"I, Tarrant Hightopp, offer my services of hatter to the great hero of Underland, the slayer of the Jabberwocky, wielder of the Vorpal Sword, and a person who is absolutely Alice." Alice smiled, a tear dripped down from her eyes, landing on Tarrant himself. He looked up in surprise to see the smiling, crying Alice. Had she gone mad as well?

The hatter righted himself and stared at Alice bemusedly, not understanding her tears for happiness rather than sorrow. He placed his worn hands on her cheek and whipped away her tears. She looked up and staring him in the eyes and tackled him in a hug.

As they both laid on the floor, Alice held the hatter in a choking embrace, new tears running down her cheeks, and choked out five words.

"I look forward to it."

She smiled as she hugged the hatter ever tighter and as he hugged her in return, he also smiled, in his own mad way.


End file.
